


The One Where Joey Gets Slighter Offended (Then Chandler Makes it Better)

by Alex_is_On_Fire



Category: Friends, Friends (TV), Friends TV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Damn It Chandler, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Male Friendship, Pouty Joey, Red Bull Fuelled, Sorry Not Sorry, still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_is_On_Fire/pseuds/Alex_is_On_Fire
Summary: It's 'tease Joey' day. It's not that Chandler takes it too far, it's just that Chandler takes it too far.Lights, camera, CUTE JOEY!





	

Chandler laughed as Joey scowled at him once again.

“Awe, why the angry face, Joe?” Monica mocked from her position on the armchair in her and Rachel’s apartment.

“It’s just because he’s closer to hell.”

Joey frowned, not understanding what Chandler was saying.

“Because you’re short.” Chandler snickered for the millionth time that day. It was a ‘tease Joey’ day, and the group had been terrorising the guy about every little thing they could think of.

“I’m taller than Rachel and Monica!” Joey exclaimed, a hurt puppy look on his face.

“You should be so proud. You’re taller than two girls, but there’s also two men and one woman who are taller than you in this very friendship group.” Chandler patted the top of Joey’s head, who swatted his hand away and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Only a little smaller.” He muttered to himself. Unfortunately for him, Chandler heard him. Chandler knew that he could go a hell of a lot further in teasing Joey about his height, so put his elbow on top of Joey’s head.

In truth, he could only reach because he was sat up as straight as possible on the sofa and Joey was slouched next to him.

“You make a really good armrest, Joe. You should ditch the acting thing and become a full time armrest. I hear it pays well this time of year.”

Joey didn’t seem to really appreciate the joke, his glare locked onto Chandler.

“Hey, Ross.” Chandler said to the man sat on the other side of Joey.

“Yeah?”

“D’ya know what Joey said to me the other day when I asked him for $10?”

“Nope.”

“Sorry, I’m a little short.” Chandler barely finished his joke because he couldn’t contain his laughter, his face turning a bright red as he gasped for breath. The others, bar Joey, joined in with his laughter.

“Hey, Chandler. I think we’re being a little mean to Joey today. I think we should buy him a load of food, watch Die Hard and then run him a nice hot sink.” Monica joined in with the fun, keeping the ball of jokes rolling.

“Hire cars are no good for Joey.” Phoebe giggled, almost spilling her drink down herself. At this point, Joey grabbed a pillow and shoved his face into it. Chandler would have given in but… what could he say, this was waaaay too much fun!

“Oh, I’ve got one!” Rachel cleared her throat. “What do Joey and a dwarf have in common?”

“Why, I don’t know, Rachel. What do Joey and a dwarf have in common?” Chandler leaned forward, mocking curiosity.

“Very little!” Rachel finished in a baby voice, removing the pillow from Joey’s face and pinching his cheek from her position stood behind him.

“Guys, that’s enough! I’m sick of the teasing. Please just stop!” Joey complained, jumping up from his seat and pointing a finger accusingly at his friends, Chandler's elbow dropping from his shoulder. Chandler raised his hands in defeat, eyes slightly wide at the shock of Joey's outburst.

“Fine, fine.”

The room was silent for a while as Joey returned to his seat on the sofa, fiddling with his hands in his lap, seemingly fixated on them.

“If Pluto isn’t a planet because it’s so small, then is Joey really a person?”

“FOR FUCKS SAKE, CHANDLER.” Joey yelled, storming out of the apartment, slamming the door on the way out. Chandler raised his eyebrows.

“Too far?” He winced as the other nodded. “I’d better go and apologise to him.”

Chandler shuffled across the hall to his and Joey’s apartment, opening the door quietly and stepping inside. Joey wasn’t visible, so he was probably in his room. Chandler sighed, cursing himself in his head. He softly knocked on the door of Joey’s room.

“Joe? Can I come in?”

“I’m not here.”

Chandler rolled his eyes at the childishness. Not that he could really complain about childishness. But, whatever.

“I’m coming in.” Chandler was met with a pillow in his face the second he walked in. He sighed, picking the pillow up off the ground and sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the duvet with an obvious Joey hidden underneath. “I’m really sorry, Joe. I didn’t realise you were feeling so hurt. I promise I would never purposefully hurt you. You’re my best friend!”

Chandler felt a glimmer of hope when a tuft of dark hair appeared, a pair of brown eyes following. The duvet stayed pulled high up around Joey’s face, but it was a start.

“You know I love you, man. Could you maybe possibly find it in you to forgive me, my ever so handsome roommate?” Chandler tried to make himself look as sorry as he could, but the only emotion he could really portray on his face was sarcasm so he didn’t really know if it was working.

Apparently it was, because a full Joey head appeared as he shuffled up the bed until he was in a half sitting up, half sitting down position.

“Meanie.” Joey pouted, sticking his bottom lip out ever so slightly, shallow lines appearing on his forehead.

Chandler chuckled softly, sitting down next to Joey on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

“Does that mean I’m forgiven? Cause this meanie really is sorry and promises to buy you pizza.” Joey smiled at that, nodding gently.

“But only if it’s a pepperoni pizza!” His eyes went wide as the apparently horrible thought of Chandler buying him any pizza but pepperoni pizza crossed his mind. Chandler laughed again, wrapping an arm around Joey’s shoulders and squeezing lightly.

“Of course. Only the best for the best.” Joey grinned, leaning into Chandler and burying his face in the other man’s neck. Chandler kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair.

“Thanks, Chandler.”

“No problem, buddy. Want a pizza now? It’s nearly time for the meal you have in between your second lunch and dinner.” Joey poked Chandler’s side, pretending to be offended.

“Can we sit on the couch and cuddle whilst eating the pizza and watching Die Hard?” He looked up pleadingly at the other man, trying his best to look as cute as possible.

He did, much to Chandler's dismay. But he loved it really. Who couldn't love pouty Joey?

“Sure thing. I’ll call the pizza place now.” Chandler ruffled the hair on top of Joey’s head before standing up and leaving the room to call the pizza place, leaving Joey to gather a shit ton of pillow and blankets and make a blanket fort on the sofa. What could he say? He was pretty find with being childish if it meant Chandler was there to cuddle with him in a blanket fort watching Die Hard and eating pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> SUP, BIATCHES?  
> No, that was rude. Let me start over.
> 
> Hello, readers of this piece of bad writing.  
> Seriously, I'm not actually all the proud of this one, buuuut I have no other ideas right now so I decided to post this one anyway. If anyone has any more ideas that ARE NOT SMUT, then please let me know.


End file.
